You Make Me Feel
by foreverDraco101
Summary: I hate boys, I absolutely abhor them, ever since what my ex-boyfriend put me through I can't stand them, so why is the new kid bringing these reactions out of me?


It's often said that the eyes are the windows to your soul.

Personally, I don't believe that.

I don't believe in a lot of things, like for example, soul mates.

Why would God make you only one person who could love you unconditionally. I mean the world is a huge place filled with many different people of different ethnic groups and races. It just doesn't make sense and I feel sorry for those poor girls who actually think that.

I just don't think you could just look into someone's eyes and fall instantly in love or to know if they are lying because I know some very good liars in my lifetime.

Example, my ex-boyfriend Luke. That boy literally lied to my face and told me that he didn't cheat on me when I saw it with my own two eyes. What kind of person does that?

If you know you are caught, just give up and surrender.

That's the problem with some boys. They don't know when to give up.

They just take and never give. They are like mosquitos. They suck out your blood only leaving you with a itchy bump in it's place as a reminder.

I suppose I probably sound like a bitter grandmother that hates boys which is true.

I hate boys. I absolutely abhor them. They disgust me down to my very being. When I see the problems that us girls go through with them, I just want to wring their necks until there is no form of life in them.

Luke had turned me cold and bitter against them, sadly and although I don't like to acknowledge the fact that he screwed up my judgement it's the truth and I bet he's laughing uncontrollably over that fact.

It's not just the fact that he cheated on me why I'm so cold. It's the fact that he did it on my birthday at my birthday party with my cousin, Rachel.

Out of everyday in the year, he chose my day, the day that everything is supposed to be perfect, to cheat on me.

It was like throwing acid on a fresh wound, pealing it open and eating away at my skin as it went deeper and farther through my heart.

I vowed to never forgive him.

He caused me pain, suffering and humiliation.

I was the laughing stock of my school for a whole week.

I felt like I was cut open and everyone could see my vulnerable side as they came and laughed at me.

He even laughed with them too, calling me names like slut, whore, a walking strip club.

He completely broke me. I went home everyday crying and pleading with my mom about getting me transferred to another school, preferably in another country where no one knows me and then one day it clicked.

They are only doing this to me because I let them. I let them bully me and lower my self esteem and I decided it was going to stop.

So I began fighting back and miraculously, they stopped.

I remember feeling strong, like I accomplished something, like I won a battle, a war and came out the victor.

I remember the feeling of pride that washed over me as I held my head high, walking out of that battle field.

I promised myself that day that I wouldn't allow myself to ever be that week again. So vulnerable.

I've been doing it for a year, but what I wasn't prepared for was the new kid.

"Class, welcome , he's new to the school," ' deep voice rang through the class.

Normally I wouldn't have looked up. I would have kept my head down, giving the occasional scowl to anyone who stared at me too long but something urged me too and when I did, it felt like the air was knocked out of my lungs.

He was absolutely gorgeous.

His windswept black hair made me want to run my fingers through it, his intense green eyes literally turned my feet into jelly and I couldn't be more thankful that I was sitting down.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see various girl sitting up straighter into their seats and I couldn't help but think what am I doing?

Snapping my attention to the front to catch a look at him one more time, his eyes connected with mine and I literally felt like I was done for.

Yep, I'm screwed.


End file.
